


It's Killing You

by lavieboheme0919



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hiddlesworth, M/M, One Shot, Teacher Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/lavieboheme0919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge fight, Chris shows up at Tom's door trying to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Killing You

The art supplies were scattered on the floor around him and Tom was almost too deep in thought to hear the subtle knock on the front door of his house. The beat of the knock was enough to cause a tightening when he remembered that Chris was the only one who used that particular tap. He could feel his heart racing as he turned the doorknob. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Tom… I’m sorry… I don’t know how many more times I can say it,” Chris said, always to the point.

Though he could see in Chris’s eyes that the Aussie was truly upset by the fight, Tom was reluctant to offer his forgiveness. “Chris, you can’t just call off a relationship because of one fight! We’re not always going to agree. We’re going to have issues. And if you can’t handle them, I can’t have you in my life.”

“I know that,” Chris responded. “That’s why I’m here. I was a complete ass. But I don’t know what else to say but that I’m truly sorry for it.”

Tom knew he was being difficult so he stepped aside, allowing the towering Chris entrance into his home. Tom went back to constructing the bulletin board on Henry V for his history classes. The silence as he returned to his task was nearly suffocating and Chris tried to break it, but he couldn’t find the words. “TOM!” he shouted. “WILL YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?!”

Tom glared at the imposing figure pacing behind the couch. “And what, Chris? Just because you come over and apologize doesn’t mean I’m ready to accept it. It also doesn’t mean that I’m ready to jump into this bloody mad… _thing_ we have going on.”

The look Tom gave him hurt more than any weapons he could imagine. There was so much contempt and pain. Until this point, Chris didn’t even realize the magnitude of how his actions had even hurt the beautiful and intelligent man in front of him. He rushed to Tom’s side, careful to avoid the carefully arranged piles of paper and supplies scattered around him. As gently as a butterfly landing on a flower, Chris’s index finger caressed the side of Tom’s slight face. His cheek bones were more prominent than he remembered. “Tom… I love you. I love you and I want… no I _need_ to make this right. I can’t stand to know that you’re hurting like this. Are you even eating?”

Unable to speak due to the growing lump in his throat, Tom merely blinked and shook his head. Chris saw that his eyes were reddening and tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks. The Aussie gingerly wiped them away and pulled the Brit close to him. “How do I know you won’t hurt me again?” Tom asked, sobbing into Chris’s strong chest.

“You don’t,” Chris answered honestly. “But trust comes at the cost of not knowing these things.”

That wasn’t the reassurance that Tom was looking for. “I mean… how do I know I can trust you?”

Chris sighed. He hugged Tom tightly. “Because I can’t see you hurting like this. It’s killing me.”

“I need more than that,” Tom replied, shaking his head.

Tears began falling down Chris’s face. His voice lost the smooth melodic tone. “Because it’s killing you.”


End file.
